


The Promise

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Adorable teenagers going steady, Best Friends, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Post-Snow Ball (Stranger Things), stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Mike surprises Eleven with a promise ring.





	The Promise

When Mike tells Eleven that he loves her for the first time, he presents her with a shiny piece of jewelry. 

They were laying side by side in the fort that he had built for her, holding hands, both quietly staring up at the basement ceiling. It was easy for them to be like this. Their conversations were always wondrous but they also enjoyed the silence in each other’s company. 

Today though, Mike seemed to have something he couldn’t get off his mind. He turned to El and softly said, “Wait here…,” before pushing himself up and shuffling upstairs. 

When Mike returned, he brought a little box with him and sat back down next to her. He seemed to be a bit nervous, which is a side of him she’s rarely seen. Mike is brave. He’s fought off monsters and has faced more danger in his life than most. 

She gently reached out her hand and put it on top of his, letting him know that it was okay. He knew he could tell her anything. This seemed to put him at ease. He nodded and slowly opened up the box, tilting it so she could see. El’s eyes went wide as she inspected the item. 

A ring. 

That’s what it was called. She had seen many women on television wear these. Nancy even had a few. Eleven looked up at Mike in awe, her big brown eyes pouring into his. 

“El…” Mike put the box back down and took hold of both her hands, looking at El intensely. “I love you.” 

This caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest, something that often happens when she’s with Mike. Thanks to the dictionary, television, friends, and her family, she has learned much, including expressions of fondness. These words have been exchanged between her and Hopper, as well as Joyce, but this was the first time she’s heard Mike say them. 

She’s always known. Since she first met him, she knew she could trust him. Mike protected her. He cared about her. He was patient with her and was the first to treat her like a human being, not just some experiment. His arms felt like the safest place to be, away from all the bad men. Mike is home. She knew from those 353 days apart, when they never gave up on each other. She knew when they finally reunited, when they danced at the Snowball together, and during every moment after. He loved her. 

She felt happy, and tears filled her eyes. “Mike, I love you, too.” 

Mike‘s face turned a shade of pink and he smiled, tears also welling up in his eyes. He picked up the box again and carefully took the ring out. It was a silver band with a heart in the center. “This is a promise ring. I picked it out for you and everything.” He beamed as he said this, proud to have arranged a gift just for her. 

This fascinated El. “A promise ring?” she repeats. 

Mike nodded. “It’s a promise you can carry with you. When you look at it, I hope it reminds you of my promise to love you, and to always be there.” His words were so simple and sincere to her. “Would you like to wear it?” 

She nodded eagerly, as he kindly took her left hand and placed the ring on her middle finger. It fit perfectly. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Mike.” 

He had a matching soft smile, clearly happy at how well the situation was going. His sweet and gentle nature towards her had always made her feel comfortable. She was grateful to have him. 

Eleven leaned into his touch as he cupped her cheek, glancing at his freckles that she adored as their lips met for a tender kiss. This was familiar to her. It’s as if their hearts were beating in sync. Once they parted, he positioned his forehead against hers, something Mike enjoyed doing after their kisses, and their hands intertwined. Her eyes glanced down at her ring and she smiled. 

It was the best gift she could’ve ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Stranger Things fic so I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is much appreciated.  
> P.S. Go listen to the song “The Promise” by When In Rome. It’s as if the song was written for Mike & Eleven.


End file.
